ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Polymorph Protector
Polymorph Protector is the Goop Fest special for Pizza Party. Plot S'jate and Unidef were standing near the front of the school. S'jate was holding a paper and reading from it. (S'jate): Take 5 steps forward. They did. (S'jate): Turn around. They did what S'jate said. (S'jate): Take 5 steps forward. Turn around. Take 5 steps forward. Turn around. Take 5 steps forward. Who wrote this anyways? Unidef pointed to S'jate. (S'jate): Oh yeaaaaaaaah. Turn around. Take 5 steps forward. (Voice): Can you guys stop please? (S'jate): AAAH GHOST! RUN UNIDEF, IT'S A GHOST! S'jate and Unidef were running in place. A Polymorph head came from the wall. (Polymorph): You know you're not moving, right? (S'jate): AAAH GREEN JELLY GHOST! (Polymorph): I'm not a ghost! I'm a P- (Unidef): QUAIS DIAUA AAAH! (Polymorph): I'm not made from jelly, and I'm not a ghost, I'm just- (S'jate): Jelly? Did someone say jelly? (Polymorph): I did, but- S'jate flew to the Polymorph and started licking it. He stuck out his tongue, and it melted. (S'jate): Undf! Cme try ths jlly! Unidef jumped onto the Polymorph and licked him. His tongue melted, too. (Unidef): Ym ym! (Polymorph): Stop licking me! (S'jate): Why are yu evn hre? (Polymorph): Back a long, long time ago, when a shiny new Camaro costed a penny, this college was built. But it fell apart. So they built it back again. Then it fell apart again. Then they built it back again. Then it fell apart again. 5 HOURS LATER S'jate's and Unidef's tongues were normal. (S'jate): Why did you say nothing for 5 hours? (Polymorph): I don't know. But anyways, they needed something to hold the building together. I was bored with my life, so I volunteered. They sprayed me with immortal spray and used me to rebuild the building. It didn't fall apart. (Unidef): Wqert mnasd? (S'jate): You heard the Vulpimancer. Give him some immortal spray, Green Jelly! (Polymorph): My name...is Philip. (S'jate): I didn't know you were a talking horse. (Philip): This is not the Chronicles of Narnia! Here's some immortal spray, by the way. There's not much left. Philip tossed some spray to Unidef. (Unidef): Dsaq paldj fri asxzxn c. Unidef sprayed his tongue with the rest of the immortal spray, then licked Philip. His tongue still melted. (Unidef): FAUDNF SPRDKRT! Unidef kicked the spray can, and it hit Philip in the face. (Philip): Ow! The can fell to the floor, melting. (S'jate): You're some green jelly. Now all we need is some blue peanut butter for my red PB&J sandwich. (Philip): I'm not green jelly! (S'jate): Yes you are! Green jelly. Philip groaned. (S'jate): Unidef, fetch the bread. Unidef ran into the cafeteria. A few seconds later, he ran out with two red pieces of bread in his mouth. One of the pieces had blue peanut butter on it. S'jate grabbed the bread and smushed Philip's head in between the two pieces. He was about to bite the sandwich, but Philip pulled his head away. He put a beartrap in the sandwich instead, which caught S'jate's mouth when he bit it. (S'jate): OWWWWW! S'jate flew around, banging into lockers and making loud noises. Philip covered his non-existant ears. (Philip): HOW DO YOU STAND THIS?!? Unidef stuck a pinky in his ear, and pulled it out with mashed potatoes on it. He then stuffed the mashed potatoes back in his ear. When S'jate flew by, Philip grabbed him and threw him down to the ground. (Philip): You guys irritate me. I'm leaving. Philip slipped out of the ceiling. Lots and lots and lots of his goop came out. Philip detached himself from the goop, put the goop in two suitcases, and walked out the door. (S'jate): I guess the green jelly had to go back to his home in Purple Toast Land. Good thing I snagged some before he left. S'jate held up a sandwich with the red bread, the blue peanut butter, and some of Philip's goo. He then bit into it, which melted his tongue. (S'jate): EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH! Later... S'jate, Unidef, and Eleganni were in class with everyone else. (Mrs. ProCon): Today, we will be learning about- A tile fell on her, which knocked her out. (S'jate): That's a weird thing to learn about. But, whatever. S'jate flew up, got a tile, and smashed it on his head. He became woozy, and those birds were flying around his head. (S'jate): Woah.....pretty birdies. Eleganni jumped to Mrs. ProCon. (Eleganni): 8 times 8! 64! Eleganni jumped up and kicked the tile off of Mrs. ProCon. (Unidef): Rwt! (S'jate): How'd you ever become that strong. (Eleganni): I always do my daily mathercise. Eleganni flashbacks to when she was doing jumping jacks and watching an exercise program in her dorm. (TV): 2+2! (Eleganni): 4! (TV): 2+2! (Eleganni): 4! (TV): 2+2! (Eleganni): 4! The screen went back to the classroom. One of the walls collapsed. Two tiles fell on two students, knocking them out. (Eleganni): Why is the building falling apart? (S'jate): Building falling apart? That reminds me about that one time when a Nintendo 3DS costed 25 cents. That green jelly that moved back to Purple Toast Land. (Eleganni): Wait, green jelly? You're not talking about Philip, are you? Unidef nodded. (Eleganni): WHAT!? Philip? Philip!? No one answered. (Eleganni): Did you two boneheads make Philip leave!? (S'jate): Who? Oh, you're talking about that green jelly. Yeah, he left. But don't worry, we saved you a sandwich. S'jate held up another one of those sandwiches and threw it at Eleganni. Eleganni ducked, and the sandwich melted a hole through another wall. That wall then collapsed, revealing a classroom where a guy was running on a treadmill and watching an exercise program. (TV): 9-1! (Guy): 8! (TV): 9-1! (Guy): 8! (TV): 9-1! (Guy): 8! (TV): 9-1! (Guy): 8! (Eleganni): See, it's a thing. A tile fell and knocked out the guy. (Eleganni): If you don't get him back soon, the whole building will collapse! Later... S'jate and Unidef walked into Philip's house. Everything was made from goo. Philip came. (Philip): Oh, you guys again. (S'jate): Green jelly, we're sorry for annoying you. Now, the college is falling apart and we need you back. (Philip): No! You're just gonna use my goo to make sandwiches again. S'jate was holding up two red pieces of bread with blue peanut butter, but he quickly thrusted it behind his back. Unidef got behind Philip and began pushing him to the door. (Philip): No! Just leave me alone. (S'jate): I know what you want. A butterknife so you'll spread easier. (Philip): No. (S'jate): A toaster so you can be on toasted sandwiches? (Philip): No! (S'jate): A cup of milk so you can get washed down? (Philip): NO! GET OUT ALREADY! Philip kicked S'jate and Unidef out. Literally. (Unidef): Grrrrrrrrrrr! (S'jate): Don't worry, S'jate. I have a plan. S'jate whipped out a cellphone and dialed a number. (S'jate): Hello? Come to the address I'm about to tell you and transport EVERYTHING in there to the college. Oh, and make sure you give a cup of milk to the green jelly man. S'jate laughed evilly. Then, Unidef did, too. They both laughed evilly, but it died down quickly. (S'jate): Ha. Ha. (Unidef): Huf. Huf. Later.... A mailman was handing Unidef all of Philip's furniture. Unidef handed it to S'jate, who flew up and put it in the wall. Eventually, the mailman handed Philip to Unidef. (Philip): What? What's going on? Unidef quickly tossed Philip to S'jate, who stuffed him into the wall. Philip began to climb out, but S'jate pushed him back in. (S'jate): Hurry! More furniture! Unidef tossed S'jate a goop lamp, a goop TV remote, and a goop carpet. S'jate stuffed them all in the wall, which blocked Philip from coming out. The mailman handed Unidef a goop fax machine. (Mailman): That's all. Sign here. Unidef signed a paper, then the mailman left. Eleganni walked to Unidef. (Eleganni): What are you twits doing? (Philip): Please! Someone! Let me out! (Eleganni): Did you put all of Philip's stuff, and Philip, in there? (S'jate): Yeah. (Eleganni): Well, putting Philip in there along with everything else is overdoing it Philip, you can leave. S'jate pulled some goop out, and Philip slipped out. He fell into the fax machine and accidentally pressed a button. Out of every fax machine in the school came mini-Philips. (Philip): How am I supposed to live anywhere without my stuff? The mini-Philips swarmed all the rooms and attacked everyone. Everyone ran out of the rooms, and began running out the door. (People): HELP! Philip formed a net that went from one wall to the other. All the people passed through, but the mini-Philips got stuck on the net. Philip took two of the mini-Philips and squeezed them together into a pen. He then took several more and squeezed them into a refrigerator. (Philip): That will do. Bye! Philip walked out of the college with all the mini-Philips. (Unidef): Bgfd u phjjett ur fax! Eleganni took the fax machine from Unidef and threw it out of the door. It then squashed Philip, pretty much killing him. It then bounced off of Philip's head, and got flung into the school, which made a giant crack. The school fell apart. (S'jate): Hey, it must be that one time where a Delorean costed 3 pennies! Come on, Unidef! Let's go get one! S'jate and Unidef ran to a store, bought a Delorean and traveled a long time ago. They drove into the college , and it fell apart. (Builder): FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU THE END Category:Episodes Category:Pizza Party Category:Pizza Party Episodes Category:Ultimatehero Category:Goop Fest